1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cigar extinguishing systems wherein the device keeps a hand-rolled cigar in a vertical position to acquire an even burn between handling. The device also allows smokers to extinguish cigars at a controlled pace.
Because extinguishing cigars typically require the application of physical pressure to the cigar, breakage and/or bending of fine, expensive cigars is often the result. Application of this physical pressure can also result in an unraveling of the cigar and needless waste of portions of the remaining cigar.
Basic to the enjoyment of cigars is the preservation of the integrity of the cigar both during and after the smoking period. Because the invention provides a snug, flexible fit which holds the cigar vertically for an even, controlled burn, the device enables the smoker to properly save the useable remaining portion of the cigar for a later time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art cigar extinguishing systems and the method of their construction are known and are found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art. They are:
______________________________________ U. S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 4,142,537 Fenelon 3,139,209 Wise 2,662,006 Forton 2574,813 Cadrain ______________________________________
The patent issued to Fenelon discloses a telescoping ash tray that may be easily collapsed. The bottom is designed to be weighted with sand or a similar material preventing it from tipping over.
The patent issued to Wise discloses a trivet and drip catching spout mechanism. The drip catch portion may also be used as an ash tray.
The patent issued to Forton discloses an ash tray having helical coin therein for holding a cigarette in a vertical position with the lit end above the ash tray bottom allowing the cigarette to burn evenly.
The patent issued to Cadrain relates to a windproof ash tray having separate compartments and a wire mesh grating. A cigarette may be dragged across the grating allowing the burning members to fall into one compartment. The remainder of the cigarette may then be placed in the other compartment preventing it from contacting the burning members.
These patents, or known prior uses, disclose various types of combination extinguishing and even burn systems for smokers, but none of them, either singularly or collectively, disclose the specific details as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.